1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug lock, and more particularly to a bullet connection lock, employing a pair of opposing face cams to actuate the locking and unlocking actions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional plug lock is shown in FIG. 5. The assembly includes a sleeve A, a cylinder B, a detent catch C, a sliding cam-sleeve D, a stationary cam-sleeve E, and a latch F. The detent catch C consists of a rounded head C1 at one end, a rod catch C2 extending from the opposite end, a slot C3 formed on the end face of the rounded head C1, and a blind hole C4 bored into the center of the slot C3 for receiving a spring C5 therein. The sliding cam-sleeve D and the stationary cam sleeve E each define hollow inside portions D1 and E1. Each is formed with a flat axial end and an opposed axial end formed with an edge cam surface having arcuate rabbets D2 and E2 and sallies D3 and E3, respectively. When assembled, the parts are mounted within the sleeve A in such manner that the stationary cam-sleeve E and the cylinder B are fixed therein. During operation, angular displacement of components of the cylinder B causes the sliding cam-sleeve D to angularly displace relative to the stationary cam-sleeve E so that the face cam engagement of the sliding cam-sleeve D with the stationary cam-sleeve E advances angularly. This, in turn, causes the rod catch C2 of the detent catch C to displace axially and thereby lock or release the latch F.
Hence, by turning the sliding cam-sleeve D relative to the stationary cam-sleeve E, the axial advancement and withdrawal of the detent catch C is effected. But several shortcomings inhere in such prior art assemblies as follows:
1. The numerous required parts require correspondingly numerous mounting processes, and thereby increases production costs; PA1 2. The detent catch is not directly retained in locking position so that the lock may be easily compromised.